Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble/Transcript
opens up at the Frosty Mart, Boog is hosting a yard sale, "Boog's Hunks of Junk". He blows up a balloon. Shift to Chuggy, he sees a burrito, and decides not to buy it when Boog stops him Boog: Hey, hey! Perhaps you didn't see our store policy: "Buy or be Bopped"! pays for the buritto Pleasure doing business. laughs Lenny: Boog, what are you doing? You can't sell junk in the parking lot. Boog: I'm just getting rid of junk I don't need. 00:05:48 -Cat massage made easy? 00:05:49 Stress to itch cream? 00:05:51 Hey, this stuff is mine! 00:05:53 - Like I said. 00:05:54 I don't need it. 00:05:56 laughs - Pardon me, my good man. 00:06:00 Would you mind taking us through this fine selection of broken alarm clocks? 00:06:05 - My pleasure. 00:06:06 This first one-- - gasps What is that? 00:06:10 - Oh, that? 00:06:11 It's the childhood bubble I grew up in, on account of I was allergic to, like, everything. 00:06:18 - Boog, honey, have you finished your glass of air? 00:06:23 - I'm doing it now, ma! 00:06:25 Geez, get off my back already. 00:06:29 gasps popping Stupid air allergy. 00:06:36 I hate this bubble! 00:06:39 Ow! 00:06:40 It bop-fired on me. 00:06:42 Someday I'm gonna get out of this bubble and inflict that kind of pain on others. 00:06:48 Someday. 00:06:50 Someday. 00:06:52 - Chum chum, this thing is amazing. 00:06:54 But I wonder. 00:06:59 - sniffing Ew, gross! 00:07:02 coughing gasping - We'll take it, thank you. 00:07:11 Chum chum. 00:07:15 I trust wad o' cash is an acceptable form of payment. 00:07:19 - Cold cash. 00:07:20 Chicka! 00:07:21 laughs - Yay! 00:07:23 - Whoo-hoo, we're gonna live in a bubble! 00:07:26 laughter - Suckers. 00:07:28 laughing cheering laughter - gasps - Chum chum, help me flip it over. 00:07:47 laughter giggling both: ONE, TWO, THREE! 00:08:01 Whoo-hoo! 00:08:02 laughter - Ugh. 00:08:08 laughter laughter zooming firing screaming laughter crashing - Frosty freezy freeze? 00:08:38 - Don't mind if I do. 00:08:41 crashing - snoring - Who wants a burrito? 00:08:45 I'm buying. 00:08:46 laughter I'm kidding. 00:08:48 I'm just taking. 00:08:49 dings - grunting sharply deeply - Sorry about that. 00:09:05 - Hey! - whoopsie! 00:09:07 - Be careful with that! 00:09:08 - Terribly sorry. 00:09:09 - Watch out. 00:09:10 - That was my butt. 00:09:10 - Oops, cleanup, aisle four. 00:09:11 - Somebody's got to clean that up, and it's me. -no problemo. 00:09:16 That's "no problem" in spanish, lenny. 00:09:20 - Be careful! 00:09:21 - Oh, we got it. 00:09:24 - Oh, never mind. 00:09:27 - Ah, sweet frosty freezy freeze. 00:09:30 This is gonna taste so good right about now. 00:09:34 grunting Okay, let's try that again. 00:09:40 .. 00:09:41 Ah. 00:09:43 Ah? 00:09:44 grunting I know. 00:09:49 We'll just pull them in through these rubber arm dealies. 00:09:52 Then they'll be inside the bubble. 00:09:55 You've got to pull harder. 00:09:57 groaning - My greenbacks! 00:10:13 explosion No! 00:10:16 - Time to go. 00:10:18 - I am gonna bop you inside out. 00:10:21 and groans That feels oddly familiar. 00:10:26 Grr! 00:10:29 - Oh, this is fun! 00:10:31 We're like popcorn! 00:10:32 - Yeah, popcorn! 00:10:34 - grunting laughter - Oh, you asked for it now. 00:10:38 I am gonna unleash my ultimate weapon, the h-bop. 00:10:44 gasp Prepare for death by bop! 00:10:49 screaming explosion - screaming - screaming - laughing Oh, no! 00:11:02 Chimp chomp! 00:11:05 noises fading - Ew. 00:11:09 Hey, weren't we about to treat ourselves to a frosty freezy freeze? 00:11:14 - I do believe we were. 00:11:17 monkey noises - Chimp chomp, speak to me! 00:11:22 It's me, boog. 00:11:24 What, this? 00:11:26 It isn't so bad. 00:11:26 We'll get doc to patch you up good as new in no time. 00:11:30 I swear. 00:11:31 monkey noises electronic noises Chimp chomp? 00:11:37 Chimp chomp! 00:11:38 Come back to me, chimp chomp! 00:11:40 whimpering You kill-screened my chimp chomp! 00:11:46 - slurping Ah. 00:11:48 - Get out of that bubble .. 00:11:52 S. 00:11:53 giggling - Eh, tempting offer, but we respectfully decline. 00:11:57 - Yeah, in here we're unboppable. 00:11:59 - Well, you got to come out of that bubble sometime. 00:12:04 - Mm, I don't see why. 00:12:05 - Because I didn't sell you the special attachment. 00:12:12 laughing both: gulping Uh-oh. 00:12:19 - Don't you just love that sound of wetness? 00:12:23 Hey, get comfortable, boys. 00:12:25 slurping It's gonna be a long night. 00:12:30 laughs whimpering - snoring Hmm? 00:12:41 Huh? 00:12:42 Shh. 00:12:45 - Huh? 00:12:46 - Boog's gone. 00:12:47 Now's our chance. 00:12:52 flushes Chum sighs - Oh, now I can think. 00:12:58 Let's get something to eat. 00:13:00 I am famished. 00:13:01 - Uh-huh. 00:13:02 - breathing - Oh, I guess you're right. 00:13:08 I've never met a man named nacho. 00:13:12 You know, I've never been in the frosty mart when it's closed. 00:13:16 - Oh, that's probably 'cause it never closes. 00:13:18 It's open 24 hours. 00:13:19 - Oh, right. 00:13:20 So how come it's closed now? 00:13:23 - Beats me. 00:13:24 rattling - breathing Bop, bop. 00:13:28 - Chum chum, it's a trap! 00:13:30 - You are so gonna get bopped. 00:13:35 - Back to the bubble! 00:13:37 screaming crashing - laughing Whoa, beans! 00:13:46 - screaming laughter - Ptoo! 00:13:51 - Well, well, well. 00:13:54 - Ready to give up and admit defeat like a man? 00:13:56 - Uh! 00:13:58 Fine. 00:13:59 I give up. 00:14:00 I know when i-i-- gasps - Boog? 00:14:05 You okay? 00:14:06 - gasping It can't be. 00:14:09 I'm having a allergy attack! 00:14:13 wildly I got to get in the bubble before my face explodes! 00:14:21 - Quick, chum chum, let the man in. 00:14:27 - There, there, boog. 00:14:29 Are you okay? 00:14:30 - wildly laughter Oh, I'm fine. 00:14:37 But you're not gonna be. 00:14:39 - You were faking? 00:14:41 But how did you do that with your face with the lips and the flips and the trips and the whatnots? 00:14:45 - Oh, I got all kinds of mad skills. 00:14:48 Yeah! 00:14:49 - So who's ready to get bopped, huh? 00:14:51 And if you're hoping it'll be over quick, you're wrong! 00:14:54 - Okay, come on, boog. 00:14:56 We're all friends here. 00:14:58 Just try and relax. 00:14:58 - Yeah, you don't want bring on another fake allergy attack. 00:15:04 laughter dings - Well, if I was you, I'd be more worried about your own health, 'cause you're about to have it bopped out of you. 00:15:14 - screaming hissing End of the line, boys. 00:15:19 voice YOU GOT THESE BOPS COMING! 00:15:22 laughter - Why you laughing? 00:15:25 voice - YOUR VOICE, IT'S FUNNY. 00:15:27 voice - laughs So is ours! 00:15:30 - Hey, you're right. 00:15:31 laughter hissing 'M gonna bop you so hard when I get out of here! 00:15:43 Man, it's hard to sound tough with this voice. 00:15:47 - Yeah! 00:15:47 I wonder how he's gonna get down from there. 00:15:49 - I DON'T KNOW. pop! 00:15:51 - Stupid pointy moon! 00:15:54 crashing I'm stuck in a tree! 00:15:57 'D be scared, but I'm too busy laughing at that voice! 00:16:03 laughter - Me too! 00:16:05 laughter - No, wait! 00:16:07 I'm allergic to chipmunks! Category:Transcripts